


I Won't Break My Vow

by camshaft22



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Always-a-woman!Leonard McCoy, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonarda just wanted to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Break My Vow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmlhillenkeene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/gifts).



> There's a brief moment that may trigger but nothing happens. Some violence. 
> 
> Written for a prompt at Star Trek Kink. http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1042452#t1042452 A huge thank you for the prompter, http://bmlhillenkeene.livejournal.com/ for her scene idea.
> 
> Star Trek belongs to Paramount and not me.

Dr. Leonarda 'Bones' McCoy sighed heavily as she stared out the window in her tiny room. At least it had a view. If she was going to be imprisoned somewhere forever, it was nice to see that it had a bit of a view. She walked the length of her cell, listening to the chain clink as she moved. Bones scowled heavily, touching the heavy metal band around her throat. They were in the middle of a damned epidemic and their society had some nonsense law about how people of her profession were to be owned, enslaved to serve all. Spock had chosen to be diplomatic but honest about her status as a free person and that's when they'd been stunned and she ended up here. In service. Bones already had a lecture going mentally. And of course, they had taken most of her things, giving her a slightly less advanced tricorder and no way of seeing if the Enterprise would save her. If they even could. There was some ion shield whatsits around the planet that was making teleportation hard. They had to lower it for them to come at all.

She fucking hated beaming. But she'd give her left breast to beam the hell out of here. 

One of the men stirred and she hurried to his side, taking his readings. She turned and went to the sink, wetting some towels as she got a fever reducer primed. It was all she was able to do with the limited resources that they trusted her with. If she had her lab, she might be to able to cure this! But she hadn't quit when that bastard cheated on her and still took everything away from her because he knew the dumbass judge, and she sure as hell wouldn't stop now. Bones would cure these people. 

Still, she did kinda hope that Spock was ok and on the way.

***  
Spock woke in his chambers once again, knowing they were watching him. They had stolen Dr. McCoy and placed him under a slight house arrest a week ago but left him with his things, which allowed him to stay in contact with the Enterprise. Spock was able to slip away and search easily enough but he was having no success. The communicator chirped and he opened the device.

"Captain."

"Mr. Spock," Kirk greeted. "Have you found her yet?"

"I am still searching, Captain."

"We need to find her, Spock."

Spock heard the emotion in Jim's voice, knowing that he blamed himself for not realizing that they would do this to one of his dearest friends. Spock paused briefly then responded.

"I am aware, Jim."

"Keep us posted, Spock. I've got Scotty working on the Shield."

"I have been unable to locate any of their technical records, Captain, but I will see if I can come across any in my search."

"Thanks. Good luck," Jim told him.

"Luck is illogical. I will find her," Spock replied.

"Good thinking. Enterprise out."

Spock shut his communicator and continued his search.

***  
Bones was busy with a young boy when the leaders of this village walked in. She finished what she was doing and went towards them, wondering just what the hell they wanted. "Can I help you?" Bones asked, voice filled with sarcasm.

The biggest one reared back his hand and slapped her down to the ground, splitting her lip. Oh. Yeah. She forgot. She was supposed to bow down first or some horseshit. Shit, that hurt. They pulled her up by her hair, forcing her to her knees.

"Report," the demanded, yanking her hair as she cried out.

"I need more time," Bones said, trying to keep her temper down. "I'm only one person and they need constant treatment." Hell, she needed nurses and other Doctors, but she would rather eat another one of Sulu's attempts at replicator food combinations than put another doctor or nurse through this.

The men looked at her like she's dirt and let go of her hair. She breathed a silent sigh, waiting until they left when one of them hauled off and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground, already feeling her eye swell. Great.

"You know how to act. If you don't start making them feel better, I'll make you pay for it. You'll be begging for death if they don't start improving," he warned, then they left. She exhaled and picked herself up, going to find something reflective so she could see the damage. Shit hurt, but at least they were gone.

***  
Spock looked upon this village, smelling the tang of illness in the air. The inhabitants had a different biology than humans and Vulcans so their disease did not affect them but the indigenous people were dying. Which was what drew them to steal away the good doctor. He walked forward, searching for signs of life.

His search lasted for hours until the main leader stopped him and invited him back to his quarters. Spock reluctantly went with him. He may have some freedom but it was illogical to risk getting thrown into prison.

***  
The nights were the worst. Her patients slept but there was always something happening, something going wrong. Bones was used to long hours, little sleep and would wake up at the slightest thing. Used to drive Joss crazy. She had laid down for a moment, tired enough to sleep when she heard boots in her little room. Her eyes flew open as the one that punched her, stood over her again. She slid down, kneeling on the floor as she played their stupid ass games. 

Her eyes went wide as he pulled out his dick. She reached out and grabbed a hold of his testicles, squeezing as hard as she was able, standing up. "Don't you dare come near me with that thing between your legs. I may be your fucking property but I will not allow you to violate me more than you already have. I'll slit my own throat before that happens, Mister. Now get the hell out of here and let me sleep," Bones ordered him and pushed him away. She sat down as he hurried away, panting and trying to calm her nerves.

***  
Spock woke again, eating his food and headed out to search again. He wondered if they were moving her, making this more difficult. With that heavy thought, he returned to where he had left off.

***  
Bones looked at the results and at her attempts at a better medication. Her Dad was a fan of westerns, old shows that were the exact opposite of the world they lived in, worlds filled with horrifying medical practices. But she thinks he would've been excited by this. Real frontier medicine! Although Bones doesn't think he'd take to being enslaved. Or seeing his daughter chained up next to him. 

Still, she feels a little excited. Satisfied. This might be a good stop-gap until she can get some real equipment. Bones turned to her samples and tried to test it again. She had to be sure.

***  
Spock found yet another treatment center as he scanned it with his tricorder. He walked forward, interested in observing more of what the epidemic was doing and if he could speak to one of the doctors, in order to get some assistance with his search.

***  
Bones heard the footsteps, turning and already bracing to get struck again when she saw a sight for sore eyes. "Spock!" she exclaimed, too excited for bluster. "You're... It's really you, right?"

"Yes, Doctor. It is me," Spock replied. "You've been injured." 

Bones touched her black eye and her split lip. "Oh. Yeah. They decided I wasn't falling into line enough. You know how it can be. It's fine, Spock. I'm fine. Just a few bruises."

"They should not hurt those they wish to have help them," Spock commented.

"You have a very good point there. But they did and I need your help," Bones told him, gesturing to her makeshift lab. "Did they leave you with your communicator?"

"Yes, Doctor," Spock answered, handing it over.

"McCoy to Enterprise," Bones said as she handed Spock her notes. "Read those and get familiar with the disease."

"Bones?" Jim asked. 

"Captain. Thank God," Bones said with relief. "Look. I'm alright. They haven't done too much except take away my freedom but I'm focusing on curing this epidemic at the moment. I just wanted to check in."

"We're still working on taking down their shield. We want to get you out of there asap." Jim told her.

"No, Jim. We need to help these people first. Maybe if I show them that I can help them, they'll let me go and I can get back to the ship."

"You know that won't work, Bones," Jim said, sounding frantic.

"I know but it sure doesn't hurt to try. Besides, I'm here already and I won't leave my patients to die."

"We're still working on it," Jim told her.

"I know you are," Bones said softly. "Look, don't worry. I'm safe. I've got Spock now."

"Never thought you'd ever say that," Jim said with a smirk in his voice. 

"Yeah, well. Desperate times," Bones told him sarcastically. "We're fine though. Just don't slack off up there."

"C'mon, Bones. You know I'd never," Jim argued. 

"Right. McCoy out," Bones said as she flipped the communicator shut. "Spock. You've read my notes."

"Yes. I believe it will work. Your tests are promising."

"That's what I thought, thank you though. Look. I know Vulcans don't lie, but if these guys come around again... I need you to claim me as your own. We didn't understand what being a Doctor meant here so tell them that and lay claim to me. Ok? I can't... I don't want to be owned by them and if that's the situation we find ourselves in then at least you've got my back, right?" Bones asked him. "I need you to do this. Please."

"I will do this, Doctor. I find myself not wanting you to be owned by these people either."

Bones smiled at him. "I think that's one of the more nicer things you've said."

"You would be most difficult to replace, Doctor. Your medical prowess aside, the Captain seems to like you too much for us to just replace you."

Bones gaped at him then started to laugh. She shook her head and nodded. "Well, we wouldn't want that. You better... I have to get to my patients. You shouldn't help... I don't want them deciding that you're lowering yourself and they punish me or you for it."

"I will not allow them to hurt my things."

Bones looked at him and nodded. "That is indeed the spirit. Thank you, Mr. Spock," she said, fiercely glad for him. She turned and got to work, hoping this worked.

***  
Bones started to breathe a little easier when the children started getting up and slipping out of bed. That was... that was a good sign. Then the Adults started to sit up, speak to them, mostly Spock but her too. It was working. She heard familiar footsteps and turned to Spock, knowing he heard them too. When she started to go to her knees, she felt Spock cup her elbow, stopping her and then released her arm. Bones stood next to him as they stared.

"I am Commander Spock. This is my Doctor," Spock told them firmly. "She serves aboard my ship."

Understanding dawned upon their faces. They no longer even paid her any mind. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or annoyed by that. 

"We're sorry. We just needed help so bad. They said she was a healer and we lost our last one."

"She would've gladly helped you if you had asked," Spock said coolly.

"We didn't realize she was yours. We're very sorry."

Spock raised an eyebrow then nodded. "Dr. McCoy has a treatment for your people. The ones affected here have been helped. You will release her so she may help the others affected."

"Of course," the leader agreed, moving to unlock her leash from the wall. He handed it to Spock and they took their leave. He glanced at it then at her as she scowled. Silently, he closed the distance between them and reached up to where it attached to her neck and broke the links. 

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Bones whispered.

"You're welcome, Doctor. I can't do anything about the collar for now. Will you be comfortable wearing it until we can leave this planet?" Spock asked.

"Yes. It should be alright. Not my first choice, of course, but there's worse things. I'll pack up my things and we can go to the other villages then the main city. We'll get this whipped and then go home."

"A good plan," Spock agreed. 

Bones nodded and they headed out.

FIN


End file.
